El futuro de un Uchiha
by Arod1818
Summary: El futuro de Sasuke Uchiha toma un giro inesperado, seguirá Sakura amándo a Sasuke,que decisión tomara Naruto sobre Sasuke lo salvara o lo matara y que ocultan Kabuto y Madara y que decisión tomaran Karin,Suigetsu y Jūgo .
1. Chapter 01x01:La Llegada

**Historia:Anime Naruto.**

**No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personaje de Naruto.**

**Titulo: La llegada**

**Sasuke Uchiha esta hay parado el nunca pensó que esto le pasaría a el se habia aliado con Akatsuki,pero no solo eso el nunca pensó que Akatsuki se uniera a kabuto era como estar en el medio de enemigos,pero no solo en eso pensaba Sasuke también pensaba en lo que le había hecho a su equipo, Suigetsu y J****ūgo est****án desaparecidos y tal vez muerto y el lo había abandonado en el campo de batalla quería desasearse de Karin después que ella le dio su liar ta,despue que decidió seguirlo y no solo eso ella también me amaba aunque yo no sentía lo mismo y no me gusta sentir ese sentimiento, especialmente por que lo hacia pesar en Sakura Haruno que a sido la unica chica que le a hecho sentir una sensación que nunca habia sentido.**

**pero Sakura Haruno también quería matarlo y el no la culpaba por que el también intento matarla y se alegra de que Sakura lo odiaba solo lo quería ver muerto,ella se merecía algo mejor a alguien que sea puro y no pensara solo en la venganza y no alla cometido tanto errores como el y si habia alguien con esa características y ese alguien era Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Naruto Uzumaki a sido la persona que Sasuke a visto casi como una amigo y que era como el pero también lo había visto mas como un rival y el único que para el, era su rival la ultima vez que vio a Naruto el le dijo que lo dos iban a luchar y los dos iban a morir y yo le había dicho que lo iba a matar con mis propias manos el sabia que esa batalla contra Naruto seria la ultima por que lo iba a dar todo y iba hacer realidad sus planes su venganza por lo que le hicieron a su clan y a itashi.**

**y hay esta a pocas distancia en el muro viendo la Aldea Oculta de la oja,es hora Sasuke,Sasuke voltio para ver justo a su lado a Kabuto Yakushi y a Madara Uchiha es hora de iniciar la cuarta guerra nija,es hora de de hacer realidad nuestro planes y de que paguen todo lo que han hecho y hicieron a tu clan y a itashi, vamos es hora dijo Sasuke.**

**Quinta Hokage estan aqui han llegado Akatsuki esta aqui,cuando Tsunade escucho eso solo dijo preparen todo avisen a las unidades especiales a Kakashi y todo los demas rápido !Ahora! ya.**

**Kakashi zen-sel esta chica no va hablar,esta chica tiene nombre chico zorro dijo Karin a Naruto y yo también mi nombre es Naruto,como sea dijo Karin viendo a Naruto ¿por que,por que? nos no dice lo que queremos saber de los planes de Sasuke y Madara no vez que también Kabuto esta aliado con ellos y no solo eso como puedes seguir defendiendo a Sasuke después de todo lo que a hecho y después de que intento matarte si no fuera por nosotros estaría muerta esas fueron las palabras de Sakura para Karin.**

**No lo vez dijo Naruto ya Sasuke no es el mismo yo pensé que podría traerlo de vuelta que lo haría entra en razón,pero no lo vez, viste que hicieron esas marionetas de Kabuto casi no matan a todos tuvimos suerte,ya Sasuke no es el mismo el es un asesino esta segado por la venganza y la próxima vez que luche con el si no entra en razón yo mismo acabare con el, con mis propias manos en ese instante Karin,Sakura y Kakashi se quedaron sorprendido por las palabras de Naruto ellos no podia creer que Naruto pensara asi y su pregunta era ¿desde cuando Naruto a pensado asi,desde cuando piensa en matar a Sasuke?.**

**En ese instante entro Shikamaru Kakashi zen-sel ¿que pasa Shikamaru? es, es Akatsuki estan aqui,estan aqui estan Kabuto, madara y,y Sasuke,todos quedaron sorprendido Karin habría su ojos al escuchar que Sasuke esta aqui a igual que todo los demas,¿entose estan aqui? asi que ya quieren iniciar una guerra ya quieren iniciar la cuarta guerra nija todos voltearon para ver a Naruto con sus puños serado y con una cara de enojo,no lo permitiré,no permitiré que gente inocente mueran y que alga una guerra lo detendré a todos como sea a todos incluido a Sasuke y no importa la manera los detendre aunque tenga que matarlo.**

**continuara.................................**

**déjenme saber que piensan sea bueno o malo tengo muchas idea para esta historia asi que déjenme saber que piensa , los comentarios son la base de saber lo bueno y lo malos de una historia y que motiva mas para seguir escribiendo gracias**


	2. Chapter 02x02:Comienzo

**Nota del Autor: Gracias por los cometario sinifica mucho en una historia no importa si son buenos o malos sigan dejando sus comentarios y déjenme saber lo que piensan sea bueno o malo tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, Tambien le quiero pedir que entre a mi perfil y le eche un vistazo a tres historia que estoy escribiendo y me gustaría saber que piensan también que son: la del (The Vampire Diaries,Aaron Stone y Secret Life of the American Teenager). por favor revísenlas y déjenme saber que piensan tengo muchas ideas para esas historia y se que le gustaran mucho y la trama de esas historias y si le gustan las historias bien calientes sobre el SEXO lean la de iCarly perdón por pedirle tanto déjenme saber lo que piensan de estas historias tengo muchas idea en esta mente y se que le van a gustar muchos: AHORA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE NARUTO.**

**Historia:Anime Naruto.**

**No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personaje de Naruto.**

**Titulo: Comienzo.**

**¿ Entonces que vamos hacer? dijo Sasuke a Kabuto a Madara, muy fácil Sasuke enviares a las marionetas de Negato,Kakuzo y Deidara a comenzar la destrucción de Konoha dijo Kabuto, muy bien lo aremos de esa manera mientra los guardias de la aldea esta luchado contra las marionetas nosotros nos vamos a dirigir a los ancianos y todo los demas ellos son los culpable de lo que le paso a tu clan Sasuke y a tu hermano esas fueron las palabras de Madara Uchiha ,solo quiero que no interfiera con mi venganza no me importa su estúpida guerra solo quiero acabar con los responsables de la muerte de mi hermano y todo mi clan dijo Sasuke.**

**¿ y si el esta hay que harás ? pregunto Kabuto a Sasuke no me importa acabare con el también ¿se refieren a Naruto Uzumaki? sabes Sasuke que el tiene el poder del Zorro de 9 colas dijo Madara, si es irónico que la ultima vez enviaron a Naruto a una isla para que no tuviera presente en esta batalla en esta guerra pero sabia que Naruto se daría cuenta y estaría de vuelta para proteger el futuro de Kanoha y su gente dijo Kabuto, no me importa que alla regresado, no me importa que tenga el poder del Zorro de 9 colas yo acabare con el,yo y estos ojos de itachi y el con el poder de Susano acabare con toda Kanoha y con Naruto dijo Sasuke, muy bien dijo Kabuto ya es hora en ese momento Kabuto iso un yuso de invocación y le dio vida a las tres marionetas de Negato,Kakuzo y Deidara, vallan mis marionetas acaben con toda Konoha ajajaja.**

**Quinta Hokage que vamos hacer esto se esta saliendo de control los altos mando estas arriba y ya esta preparando todo para si Akatsuki llega a la plata alta ¿ ya avisaron a Kakashi y a todos los demas pregunto la Quinta Hokage, si señora muy bien ya saben que hacer, si señora" dios solo espero que todo esto no se salga de control si Akatsuki y Kabuto logran sus planes y esta guerra empieza muchas personas inocente morirán y sera algo sangriento y doloroso ese fue el pensamiento de la Quinta Hokage.**

**!! Dios no sabia que el camino seria tan largo estoy cansado y mi agua se agoto dijo un cansado Suigetsu a J****ūgo "solo sigamos ya estamos cerca dijo Jūgo a Suigetsu "ummmmmm estoy cansado sabes Jūgo cuando lleguemos a Konoha que aremos con la información que hemos recogido todo lo que sabemos no dice que es muy posible que una cuarta guerra nija esta por comenzar nuestro equipo ya se puede decir que se disolvió ya no existe. Sasuke nos abandono la ultimas vez que estuvimos aqui y por suerte nos salvamos y también supimos que intento matar a la bruja de Karin por que ya no le serbia y ella esta ahora como prisionera de Kanoha la pregunta es ****¿de que lado estaremos? cuando lleguemos a Kanoha yo no confió en ese tal Madara Uchiha y tan poco en en ese loco de Kabuto y ya Sasuke no es de fial dijo Suigetsu en ese momento J****ūgo voltio y solo le dio una mirada a Suigetsu y siguió caminando pero ya Suigetsu sabia que significaba esa mirada.**

**La Aldea a Konoha a comenzado arder en varias parte esta siendo ataca sin cesar y la personas corr****ían por toda parte y los nija asi los posible, en ese momento Kakashi,Shikamaru,Sakura,Karin y Naruto llegaban a la zona que esta siendo atacada ¿ Que no,no puede ser? esos tipos ya estaban muertos como regresaron a la vida dijo Shikamaru, no importa si ya estaban muertos o vivos dijo Naruto se arrepentirán de haber regresado desearan haberse quedados muertos dijo naruto.**

**continuara.........................................**


	3. Chapter 3x3:El Comienzo d una Destrucion

Historia:Anime Naruto.

No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personaje de Naruto.

Titulo:El Comienzo de una Destrucion.

Capitulo:03

La aldea esta en llamas muchas de las casas habían sido totalmente destruidas las personas corrían por toda partes había llamas en muchas partes,pero eso no era lo mas doloroso y lo mas triste si no la cantidad de cadáveres que había y de personas heridas ¿como puede pasar algo como esto, como puede haber tanto dolor y sufrimiento? Naruto solo veía como la aldea se estaba calleando a pedazos las personas heridas y los cuerpo sin vida que yacían en el suelo y bajo los escombros y las llamas cuerpos de ancianos y niños mutilados,quemados y aplastado por los escombros, Naruto apretó sus puños con fuerza y se dirigió rápidamente donde esta atacando las marioneta del cuerpo de Negato y Deidara.

!Narutos espera dijo Sakura pero ya Naruto había partido ella rápidamente lo iba a seguir pero escucho una voz que la llamo por su nombre, Sakura espera dijo Kakashi, espera Sakura al que ayudar a estas personas y a lo que aun esta atrapado en los escombros y están heridas quiero que tu y Karin ayuden a las personas que puedan mientra que Shikamaru y yo vamos ayudad a Naruto el no podra solo contra esas dos marionetas manipulada por Kabuto dijo Kakashi, Karin puedo confiar en ti puedes ayuda a Sakura a proteger y ayudad a esas personas, Karin se quedo en silencio por un momento mirando a Kakashi y luego miro toda la destrucción de la aldea si claro pueden contar conmigo dijo Karin a Kakashi, muy ya saben que hacer Shikamaru vamos !si vamos dijo Shikamaru a Kakashi en ese momento Karin y Sakura se quedan mirando como partían Shikamaru y Kakashi a la sona de batalla.

Muy bien todo esta saliendo a la perfección todo esta saliendo como lo planeamos tu marionetas Kabuto estas haciendo su trabajo ahora manos a la obra vamos a la segunda parte de plan dijo Madara Uchiha a Kabuto, si asi es si todo sale como lo planeamos ambos lograremos lo que queremos tu tendrás tu guerra y a Naruto Uzumaki y yo tendré a Sasuke Uchiha dijo Kabuto, sabes que no puedes tenerlo ahora sabes cual es nuestro plan necesitamos a Sasuke y su poder para poder vencer a Kanoha y a Naruto Uzumaki el es el unico que puede vencer al zorro de nueve colas dijo Madara, si lo se no te preocupes todo saldrá como lo estamos planeando.

Sasuke se dirigía por otra parte junto con la marioneta de Kakuzo hacia donde se encontraban los ancianos de la aldea, y solo veía como la aldea comenzaba arder y hacer destruida Sasuke no le quitaba de enzima las vista a la marioneta de Kakuzo el sabia que ese cuerpo sin vida estaba siendo manejado por los hilos de Kabuto no era de confiar el no confiaba en Madara pero mucho menos en Kabuto el sabia que si algo Kabuto deseaba mas que la guerra o tener todo el poder o lo que Orochimaru quería era a el, el sabe que lo que mas Orochimaru quería era a el y sabe que aunque Kabuto fundió una parte de su cuerpo con Orochimaru ambos cuerpo y mente tendría un adjetivo en común y ese era el no sabia que le prepararía mas adelante o que pasaría con su futuro con el futuro de Sasuke Uchiha pero aunque sea negro o blanco bueno o malo el seguiría adelante con su venganza aunque al final tal vez el tendría a todos en su contra tanto como a Kanoha y como sus aliados el sabia que al final tal vez tendría que enfrentarse a todos ellos.

Naruto había llegado a donde estaban atacando las dos marionetas de Negato y Deidara y Naruto estaba preparado para lucha con las dos marionetas pero en ese instante llegaron Sai,Chouji,Neji,Kiba,Rock Lee llenaron y se pararon frente ante Naruto y lo detienen ante del comenzar a luchar contra las dos marionetas Naruto le pregunta que pasa que si no ven lo que le han hecho a la aldea dijo Naruto a los demas chicos con una cara de enojo, Naruto nosotros nos encargaremos de estos dos tu debe alcanzar a Sasuke no han avisado que fue visto que se dirigía a la base mayor de kanoha a donde se encuentra los ancianos y los demas mandos mayores dijo Sai a Naruto, muy bien le prometo que al casare a Sasuke y lo detendré a cualquier costo chico se lo prometo dijo Naruto a los chico, Naruto dijo Sai sabe que tiene que hacer Naruto Sasuke es tu amigo y se que tu lo aras entrar en razón, Naruto se quedo viendo a Sai y los demas y solo dijo lo siento chicos ya me el cansado de hacer todo lo posible de hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke pero el no lo entiende el esta segado por la venganza y la ultima vez que lo vi le dije que los dos íbamos a morir pero esta vez me encargare de detenerlo como sea y saldré con vida para en el futuro convertirme en un Hokage y proteger a Kanoha y a las personas contra personas como Sasuke que no le importa el sufrimiento de los demas solo su sed de venganza en ese momento Naruto se marcho rápidamente dejando a Sai y los demas sorprendido de lo que Naruto había dicho en ese momento las marionetas de Negato y Deidara entraron en acción y se lanzaron atacar a los chicos que estaban parados a poca distancia de ellos.

No puedo creer en el mostró que se a convertido Sasuke ya en verdad no tiene corazón como puede seguir adelante con una lucha que pronto puede convertirse en una guerra y ver como son sacrificada gente inocente solo por su venganza dijo Sakura curando un niño y viendo a Karin,Sasuke a cambiado mucho yo nunca pensé que el fuera capas de querer matarme a mi yo que era parte de su equipo y siempre estuve hay para el dijo Karin, el ya no es el mismo no se como pude tener sentimiento hacia una persona como el dijo Sakura con cara triste, ami no me importa todo lo que Sasuke a cambiado o en el monstruo que se alla convertido siempre lo seguiré y estaré hay para el si me necesita de nuevo si el me lo pide de nuevo yo estaré dispuesta a regresar a su lado dijo Karin a Sakura mirándola a los ojos sin pestañear ¿los amas? ¿estas enamora de el? le pregunto Sakura a Karin mirándola profundamente esperando su respuesta, Karin miro a Sakura y solamente le dijo y tu no dime ya no amas o estas enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha dijo Karin en ese momento Sakura se quedo mirando a Karin y sus mirada lo dijo todo ellas dos estan enamorada y aman a Sasuke lo unico que ella no sabia cuales de la dos estaría al lado de Sasuke para demostrarle y darle todo el amor que sienten pero también se preguntaban si Sasuke Uchiha tendría un futuro y si lo tenia cual seria la muerte o otra oportunidad para ser la persona que era y reparar todos sus errores.

Sasuke fue detenido por una brigada de nijas de la aldea dirigida por Gai se muestra ante Sasuke para detenerlo en ese momento Sasuke le da la orden de atacar a la marioneta de Kakuzo en ese instante Kakuzo entra en acción para atacar el equipo nija de Kanoha pera seguir adelante para destruir a los ancianos y a todos por lo que le hicieron a su clan y familia.

continuara.........................

(espero que le alla gustado este capitulo tengo muchas idea para esta historia y ya saben también entren a mi perfil y delen un vistazo a mi demás historias y déjenme sus comentario para saber que piensan sean bueno o malo si algo motiva mas a escritor para seguir escribiendo son los comentarios sea buenos o malos gracias a todos y por favor comentarios.


	4. Chapter 04x04:Encuentro

**Historia:Anime Naruto.**

**No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personaje de Naruto.**

**Capitulo: 4**

**Titulo:Encuentro **

**La marioneta de Kakuzo comenzó atacar a los nija de la aldea,mientra todo ardía en llamas Naruto no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían llamas destrucción y llantos,pero eso no era tan penoso si no los cuerpos sin vida que llasian en el suelo ¿por que? ¿por que paso esto? era lo que Naruto decía con los puños serados lo juro le prometo que cuidare la aldea y no permitiré que nadie mas muera aunque me cueste la vida esa fueron las ultima palabra de Naruto al marcharse de donde habían los cuerpos de una familia que había sido asesinada por la marionetas de Negato y Deidara.**

**Valla,valla que tenemos aqui pensé que estos dos habían sido ben sidos en pocas palabras estaban muertos dijo Rock Lee, Rock estas son las marionetas sin vida de estos individuo sin corazón dijo Neji Hy****ūga, valla veo que esta marionetas solo tienen una cosa en mente y es atacar y matar,esas son nuestra ordenes dijeron las marionetas y comenzaron atacar a los chicos en ese momento.**

**Detente Sasuke dijo Gai, estuviste tu oportunidad de asesinarme cuando me encontraste en esa cueva ahora qu****ítate de mi camino, en ese momento Sasuke ataca a Gai dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo mirando a los ojos Sasuke solamente le dijo a Gai dile a Naruto y a todos que no se metan en mi camino destruiré esta aldea y a todos,todos pagaran por lo que sufrió mi clan.**

**Que vamos hacer Sasuke Ushija llegara aqui en cualquier momento eran las palabras de los ancianos ese no es el unico problema recuerde que Madara Ushija esta aqui y ni hablar de Kabuto que esta funcionado con una parte de Orochimaru decían los altos mandos, pero algo no cuadra en todo esto Madara y Kabuto no an dada sus caras algo raro esta pasando aqui era lo que pensaba Tsunade la Quinta Hokage en silencio mientra los altos mandos discutían una a los otros.**

**La batalla era imaginable con muy pocas fuerzas , Neji Hy****ūga, Rock Lee y Shikamaru hab****ían vencidos a las marionetas de Negato y Deidara ,pense que nunca iba nos a desacernos de estos dos dijo Shikamaru con muy pocas fuerzas vamos chicos tenemos que llegar donde esta Naruto y los demás no hay momento para descansar chicos tenemos que detener una batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke vamos fuero las ordenes de Shikamaru al grupo que esta dirigiendo.**

**Tengo que hacer algo tengo que llegar a donde esta Sasuke y detenerlo a cualquier precio fuero las palabras de Sakura que se dirigía a la parte mayor de la aldea .**

**Por fin llegamos Sasuke dijo Karin hay estaban los cuatros miembros del grupo Taka (Halcón) Suigetsu ,Karin y J****ūgo. ****¿que vamos hacer ahora Sasuke? dijo Suigetsu, des trullan todo dijo Sasuke, NO,nooooooooo lo harán tendrán que pasar por mi cadáver Sasuke y tu lo sabe fueron las palabra de Naruto que habia llegado rápidamente , entonces sera asi Naruto primero te asesinare antes de destruir esta aldea fueron las palabras de Sasuke para darle comienzo a una gran batalla .**

**(Continuara)...**

**Nota: perdón por que sea tan corto el capitulo pero estaré actualizando con mas frecuencia espero que le guste y leean mis otras historia que también estaré actualizando y tengo mas historia en mente y mucho drama y suspenso para las historia que estoy escribiendo comentarios por favor sean buenos o malos**


End file.
